1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a method for working on an assembly for a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A turbine engine may include a stator vane structure between a high pressure turbine (HPT) rotor and a low pressure turbine (LPT) rotor. During engine operation, thermal hot spots within core gas flowing through the stator vane structure may subject one or more portions of the stator vane structure to higher concentrations of thermal stresses and degradation. During overhaul/maintenance of the turbine engine, this unevenly stressed and degraded stator vane structure may be replaced with a new stator vane structure to ensure that this component can withstand the higher concentrations of thermal stresses and degradation during future turbine engine operation. Such a replacement stator vane structure, however, is typically expensive and thereby may significantly increase turbine engine overhaul/maintenance costs.
There is a need in the art for an improved method of overhauling/maintaining a turbine engine.